1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a universal joint of the tripod type, comprising an outer joint member in the form of a sleeve having a rotational axis and three internal axis-parallel recesses, each recess comprising a pair of tracks opposing one another in the direction circumferentially of the joint member; an inner joint member disposed within the outer joint member and having three arms extending into the recesses of the outer joint member; the arms each carrying a roller and an intermediate element, the intermediate elements being pivotably supported on the arms, and the rollers being guided in the pairs of tracks of the corresponding recesses and running on rolling members carried by the intermediate members. In such a tripod joint, which will hereafter be referred to for convenience as a tripod joint of the kind specified, the inner and outer joint members are able to move axially relative to one another, the rollers moving along the tracks in the recesses, as well as to undergo relative articulation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Tripod joints of the kind specified are disclosed in GB-2018393B and GB-2070195B. In these joints, each of the arms of the inner joint member is of cylindrical configuration and an inner ring is radially movable thereon, the inner ring having an external part-spherical surface which engages an internal part-spherical surface of an intermediate member. The intermediate member has an external cylindrical surface which forms the inner race of a needle roller bearing, the roller with its internal bore forming the outer race of the needle roller bearing. It is necessary to provide at least one ring for radially holding the intermediate member and roller together, and thus the joint is of a relatively complicated design comprising a large number of separate components.